Sabrina Spellman
Sabrina Spellman, the main protagonist of the series, is a cute and very beautiful half witch–half mortal who won't become magically empowered until she's sixteen. But age doesn't stop her from using magic, as she often borrows spells from her aunts Hilda and Zelda using a magical "Spooky Jar". Her friend Chloe is aware of Sabrina's magic but Harvey Kinkle, another friend and her romantic interest, isn't. And she said it was sorry. About Sabrina Physical Description Sabrina has long blonde hair with blue eyes and often wears star and moon earrings. In Sabrina: The Animated Series, her signature outfit was a white and pink tanktop, pink skirt, and white and pink shoes. In Sabrina's Secret Life, her signature outfit was a purple sweatshirt hoodie with a pink stripe, blue jeans, and grey and purple shoes. Personality Sabrina has a very out-going, amiable, and caring personality. She stands up for her friends and tries to help them whenever she can. Sometimes she can be selfish and use her magic for her own pleasure but at the end of the day, she realizes abusing magic is wrong and learns from her mistakes. Sabrina is very social and tries hard to fit in at school, even if it means using spells to do it. Like when she made clones of herself so she could join every school club or when she and Chloe used a shrink spell to fit in to a pair of Wave Moth jeans. But when the spells backfire, Sabrina realizes being herself, doing what makes her happy, and not caring so much what other people think is better than trying so hard to fit in. Friends Harvey Kinkle Sabrina usually hangs out with Harvey, who she also likes. Harvey is sweet and loves to hang and skateboard. Sometimes she and her enemy, Gemini " Gem" Stone are competing to go out with Harvey. Harvey really likes Sabrina.Harvey and Sabrina even kissed in the episode. Chloe Sabrinas other friend is Chloe. She is the only mortal other than uncle quibly who knows that shes a witch. She and sabrina do witchcraft together sometimes. Chloe usually insists using the spooky jar or bewitching. and ofcouse she also is bullied by Gem. Chloe has brown skin and a ponytail along with a blue dress. Chloe helps Sabrina in many situations that others wont understand, specificly witchcraft although she isn't a witch. Enemies Sabrinas usual enemy is the wealthy Gem Stone. Gem has lots of money which why she is able to pay money to others and make them make Sabrinas day misrable. She has a crush on Harvey which is stated on a top column, so she and sabrina have fights to ask him out. gemini has parties and usually doesnt invite Sabrina and Chloe. Gem also uses helpers her father ordered to help her on projects and such. Gem saw Sabrina's power in some episodes but Gem is pure evil and is always competing something with Sabrina. Family Zelda Zelda is the smarty pants in the house. She's very responsible at times. Usually, she casts spells for very imperative reasons. She has a lab downstairs in the basement, and recomends Sabrina not touching the Spooky Jar. hilda and her sometimes have big fights over nothing though. Hilda The fashion sister who is quite dumb but kinda funny. She has olive skin and is always wearing a purple mini-gown. she usually drools over boys or talks about them which usually causes a fight between the sisters. Unlike Zelda, Hilda doesnt care if Sabrina touches the Spooky Jar. Uncle Quigley Uncle Quigley owns the house and is very sweet. He has everyone do there job and do it right. He encourages Sabrina to behave and not use witchcraft to solve her problems. Magic Sabrina can't access her full powers until she's sixteen but, thanks to training and help from the Spooky Jar, she can still cast spells. When Sabrina casts a spell the magic produced is pink and yellow. Uses there are many spells casted on people such as Gem or Harvey. Sabrina casts spells to make her or others life better. she usually asks her cat Salem for help. later she realizes that the spells were a bad idea and figures a way out of the problem. Excuses Gem, and Harvey both have seen sabrinas magic in problems, but Sabrina persuade both people with excuses to cover it. Sometimes she tells Harvey its a dream, other times something happens before she can explain it.Gem has no excuse though, but she does make Gem think its not real somehow. Outfits A gallery of whenever Sabrina wears something, other than her casual clothes. Sabrina wearing something different.png Sabrina-with-different-dress-sabrina-the-animated-series-25526486-234-297.jpg Sabrina-with-different-dress-sabrina-the-animated-series-25526503-168-317.jpg Sabrina-with-different-dress-sabrina-the-animated-series-25526469-209-328.jpg Sabrina-with-different-dress-sabrina-the-animated-series-25526474-202-301.jpg Sabrina Red Swimsuit.png|Sabrina's Red Swimsuit Sabrina Red Swimsuit and Red Life Jacket.jpg Ammidjwwwbzibig.jpeg Mtotmhhowfihbig.jpeg Sabrina's Magenta Swimsuit.png|Sabrina's Magenta Swimsuit Sabrina's Pink Swimsuit.png|Sabrina's Pink Swimsuit Sabrina's Blue Swimsuit.png|Sabrina's Blue Swimsuit Sabrina's Work Clothes.png Adult Sabrina.png Mermaid Sabrina.png Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Sorceresses Category:Singing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Characters in video games Category:Combining characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mermaids Category:Sabrina's Secret Life Category:Cats Category:Characters without Character Songs